


To Be Oneself is a Different Matter

by howshouldipresume



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howshouldipresume/pseuds/howshouldipresume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks maybe it’s because Danny’s the first person to see him as a person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Oneself is a Different Matter

He thinks it’s maybe because Danny’s the first person to see him as a person.

* * *

When he was little, it was always EthanandAiden, AidenandEthan. They always stuck with each other, were viewed as each other, were mixed up with each other. They got the same gifts, were in the same class, had the same lunch. He was Ethan— one half of a whole. And that was before it got literal.

Figuring out he was into guys was one of the first true differences he felt from Aiden. It made him feel powerful, prideful, special. It made him feel like he could be himself for the first time. Then the fights happened and everything changed. It was bloody, it was brutal. It was brilliant but devastating. He lost everything but gained so much and he thinks that he could never have done any of it if he wasn’t part of another half. That he wouldn’t have survived without Aiden. It was an unpleasant life after that but he had his brother and he had this new power that felt good, felt different, and he’s always craved different so he stuck to it. He uses it and becomes a part of another pack where he’s still a half of a whole but above all he’s an Alpha.

Then they come to Beacon Hills, all together in this pack and he helps kill and destroy and the thrill of the power starts to seem less great, instead connected again to something else, something bigger than him— too big. Being an alpha is nothing if he still has an Alpha, and Deucalion is mad with retribution and he loves his strength but he hates all this destruction that they are all in favor of. He can’t say no to his brother but he fears being stuck with him and all he does. Having Aidan be a part of him forever, the wolfsbane at the motel really captured his worst nightmare, and he can’t bear for that to become a reality.

But then—

Amidst it all there’s this boy.

A cute boy, really, with eyes that are only outshone by deep dimples. And he knows it’s really just about trying to get into Scott’s head and see who’s worth more to these people but he can’t help but be charmed by this Armani-and-apple scented boy anyway. There’s suddenly someone interested in the fact that he loves salt and vinegar chips but hates barbecue, that notices besides the jacket he wears a totally different color scheme than his brother, that likes hearing his ideas about movies he’s watched.

He starts to remember that being an alpha isn’t the only thing he is. It starts like that and develops like any other relationship with two teenage boys. With heated kisses that bruise lips and flush cheeks. With groping hands on hard pectorals massaging their way down. With deep grinds against this warm body that get him heated from the inside out. Beyond the conversations is this primal connection and it makes his wolf howl in pleasure instead of pain after so long.

Danny doesn’t just make him feel good he makes him feel loved.

And after so much terror and violence, getting to hold his hand and kiss him between classes is almost overwhelming.

For the first time in a very long time, he feels safe.

Safe and _special_.

**Author's Note:**

> howshouldipresume.tumblr.com


End file.
